This invention is in the field of tile setting devices.
There are known devices for holding a group of abutting or adjacent tiles in a desired array for applying the group, as a unit, to a wall or other supporting surface. Such devices usually apply clamping pressure to the edges of the group to hold them in the desired arrangement. Some such devices have spacer means to engage the edges of the tiles to hold them in a particular array but such devices are limited to the handling of tiles of specific or predetermined shape and are not adapted to handle tiles having different shapes or sizes.